


One Up

by TauntedOctopi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderlands Gift Exchange, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: "In which Rhys struggles to choose a gift for Jack, who plans on one upping him anyway."
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the Borderlands gift exchange 2019, for Unfortunate Typo on discord.   
> They asked for Rhack, and while I don't usually go here, I gave it a go. I hope this is okay!

What the hell do you get a man who has everything?   
This is the question Rhys has been asking himself repeatedly throughout the entire month of December, pondering different gift ideas only to scrap them at the last minute. At first he had thought of some sort of tech, but Hyperion and Atlas were still, in theory, rival companies, so it didn't seem right. Especially when, boyfriend or not, Jack would absolutely poach any of his tech ideas for Hyperion products. 

Seriously, he has absolutely no idea what the hell to get Jack for Mercenary Day. Originally, he hadn't thought they were even going to do the damn holiday, but for the last month, Jack had been dropping hints that he had spent some stupid amount of money on something for Rhys, which meant, in the latter's opinion, that he was obliged to get something for Jack in return. 

Hence, the beginning of his conundrum. It's only five days until the holiday, and Rhys still has nothing. The man has a diamond horse, for craps sake! What could Rhys possibly give him to top that?? 

With the deadline - or what Rhys sees as a deadline - approaching fast, he's starting to panic a little bit. His free time is spent perusing the various malls throughout Meridian City, the occasional trek to Lectra to see if they have anything that catches his eye. 

It's not that he isn't trying; he sure as hell is, it just seems to be certifiably impossible to find a gift for Jack that he either doesn't already have, won't sneer at, or can't one up. 

It's only when he almost gets flattened by a cyclone while crossing the street without looking that he gets an idea. 

Sure, Jack has an entire goddamn space station, but his actual transport ship leaves a lot to be desired. Atlas ships, meanwhile, are some of the fastest in the galaxy, and if Jack owned one, it would make visits to one another a lot faster and easier. 

With renewed relief, he returned to his office, pulled up the specs for a standard Atlas luxury star cruiser. It wouldn't be too hard to program in a few modifications for a one-off custom. Hell, if he got the design finished before midnight, it might even finish being produced before mercenary day even rolled round. Atlas construction worked quickly. Especially when the CEO put in a special order. 

Although the cruiser is an Atlas design, Rhys makes sure the exterior is Hyperion in color. Puts in a few additions that he personally wouldn't care for, but knows Jack will appreciate. Most of the additions are purely for aesthetic or bragging rights. Only one or two of the mods actually serve a purpose beyond looking cool, but he knows that's kind of Jack's thing. Always go for grand, always go for expensive. 

And that's exactly what the starcruiser turns out to be when it rolls off the production line and into Rhys' private hangar four days later. 

No expense spared, ten cabin, state of the art warp drive, chandeliers and gold decor, the latest Atlas core tech... The thing is a beast, a marvel of technology. Rhys is impressed, and it's not even his taste. Chances are, Jack will love it. 

Who's one upping who now? 

He decides on delivering it himself. He's CEO, he can take time off whenever he damn wants! Plus, that way, he can actually spend the holiday with Jack. Double the gift, assuming his boyfriend will be in a decent mood. It's hard to tell, sometimes. 

Considering it's the day before Mercenary Day, Rhys doesn't feel too bad about taking off in the new starcruiser, headed for Helios. Most of his staff will be finishing work early anyway. Company policy. He loves the holidays, makes sure his workforce gets plenty of time off for them, too. 

Even with a gift as extravagant as the ship, he's still worried it won't be enough. The thought stays with him even as he's landing in the CEO hangar of Helios. Time to face up, see what Jack thinks of the gift. 

\- 

Jack's used to being the one who splurged out on expensive gifts. He's been so used to having far more money than Rhys for the majority of their relationship, so he's still not used to the fact that his boyfriend is now his financial equal. 

As much as he puts on a corporate front, he has to admit he's proud of Rhys for how hard he's worked to get Atlas back up from nothing. The trade deals are always good, too, which is a bonus. 

He's pretty sure he gets boyfriend discount on those. 

Still, he wasn't quite expecting Rhys to have gone all out on him like this. As much as he brags about spoiling Rhys, he would have been happy to just have his company for the holiday. His presence, not Atlas. Though a Hyperion- Atlas merger would create an unstoppable corporate force... 

Ships aren't something Hyperion really has down. The demand just isn't there. Weapons are a far more profitable business, but Jack supposes Atlas needs to have something distinguishable. Aside from a weirdly young CEO with a bunch of cybernetics. 

When Rhys drags him back into the CEO hangar of Helios, shows him the latest - custom- star cruiser he's had built for him, he has to admit, he's impressed. And surprised. He really didn't expect Rhys to have gone all out like this. 

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Had it custom built for you. Few once off mods in there for you." Rhys grins nervously, "do you like it?" 

Like it? He freakin loves it! The damn thing is state of the art, possibly one of the most expensive things he now owns. 

"I freakin love it. C'mon, I have something for you, too." 

\- 

Rhys isn't quite sure what - if anything- he expected, but it sure wasn't this. 

"This" being the small velvet box his boyfriend has slid across the table to him. 

"I didn't know what to get you. We're both stupid rich. So I figured I'd try the decent boyfriend approach." Jack gives a little shrug, trying to play off how awkward he is about it. 

Rhys opens the box. It's not an engagement thing, they both know that much. Jack would have at least asked properly. 

The band is titanium, their names inscribed on the inside. 

"A promise ring?" Rhys seriously hadn't expected this. Jack is just too.. Jack. The unexpectedly sweet gift blows his fancy ship out the field. 

"Yeah, ya know. Figured... We're both so busy... might be nice to have a part of me with you. Not like uh.. in a creepy way?" Jack really isn't good at this shit. 

"No, seriously. I love it. It's not creepy." It fits perfectly, too. Rhys is still admiring it when Jack starts laughing, shit eating grin on his face. 

"What?" Rhys raises an eyebrow at him.

"Told you I'd get you the best gift." 

Well, he can't really argue with that. Much as he'd like to. 

"Oh shut up." Rhys frowns, leans in and kisses his boyfriend to prove a point. 

"Rhysie?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Mercenary Day."

"Thanks, Jack." Rhys grins, already planning how he can propose next year to one up the smug bastard.


End file.
